


home, finally home

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: She stares at the empty space in front of her and wonders if she did the right thing. Tag to "Reunion". Angsty-yet-fluffy. One-shot. Spoilers.





	home, finally home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Genre: Angst/Fluff  
Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
Spoilers: Truth and Consequences  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 584  
Summary: She stares at the empty space in front of her and wonders if she did the right thing. Tag to “Reunion”. Angsty-yet-fluffy. One-shot. Spoilers.  
Disclaimer: All belongs to CBS and Don Bellisario.

A/N: I decided to put my season 7 tags in separate fics instead of one. I hope you enjoy this one! I personally wasn’t too satisfied with the ep. The kiss was cute though (: And no, I refrained from killing/hurting Tony this time. Thanks to A Fanfiction Angel for beta-ing again :DDDD

 

Finally Home by Leah Z

 

“But that does not matter, just like, it does not matter how it worked out for Michael.”

“So what does?”

It comes out as a broken whisper, and she feels the despair in his words. She knows it’s her fault, and she desperately wants to fix it.

“That you had my back,” there’s a strange prickle in her eye “That you have always had my back,” she pauses. It’s hard, but she knows she has to finish “and that I was wrong to question your motives.”

She sees the glimmer of hope in his eyes, but it diminished almost immediately.

“So why did you?” and it’s that voice again, sad, forlorn, lost.   
Ari and Michael. She loved them, and perhaps she still does somewhere deep down, but they betrayed her trust, and it _hurt_.

“I could not afford to trust you.”

She loved Tony. To be betrayed by him would be too much to bear.

But she knows now that it was selfish, selfish and wrong. Abby was right. How could she have doubted him?

“I thought you didn’t know what to say.”

“Guess I had a long time to think about… things,” she trails off.

It’s true. Three months of solitude, the thoughts were her only company.

“I’m sorry, Ziva.”

“No, it is I, who am sorry.”

She balances herself on the front of her feet and leans forward. His eyes widen ever so slightly as her lips gently come in contact with his check.

She thinks that it’s only the right thing to do.

“Your instincts were right. You weren’t a cop and I should have never faulted you for thinking �"”

She’s stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly jerks her by the shoulder. She can feel the butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m a cop,” he smiles, placing a hand on the back of her neck “Genius.”

And it’s like he was never there.

She stares at the empty space in front of her and wonders if she did the right thing.

* * *

Forehead pressed against the cool glass, he watches the city before him blur as raindrops gently splash on the window pane. His dinner lies on the table behind him, cold and left unforgotten.

He sighs.

He thinks of her lips, soft and warm on his cheek.

It wasn’t even as passionate as the one they shared several years ago undercover.

But it was real.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he wanted so much to tell her that it wasn’t her fault.

And he wanted to her kiss her back. Passionately. 

But he did what he always did.

He ran.

_Coward_ , he thought, _always the damn coward._

He took one last look at the pinpricks of light before turning away from the window.

* * *

Her newly-rented apartment isn’t completely furnished yet, but it still feels good, good to be _home_.

Right now, she’s lying on her sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

Someone knocks on the door. Absently, she smiles. Probably Abby coming to check on her.

She opens the door, and no, it isn’t Abby, or McGee, or Gibbs, or Ducky, but _Tony_.

Tony.

He gives her a wry smile, but she could sense the hesitation behind it.

For a moment, she stares into his eyes, his green eyes that were unusually bright.

He takes a step towards her, and she’s suddenly wrapped in his strong embrace.

_Home, finally home._

 

And standing there, in Tony’s arms, she realizes that love is hard, but if it weren’t so, perhaps it wasn’t worth it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Leave a review please? I’m gonna try to write a tag for every ep of season 7, so subscribe if you’re interested : D

-Leah


End file.
